Romeo And Cinderella
by RomanticaFanatica
Summary: Romeo (Kaze) and Juliet (Lila) And Cinderella (Ella *OwnstoDISNEY*) And the Prince (Chiru *OwnstoDISNEY*), what if from these charecters, came forbidden love and a diff. ending?...


**Romeo And Cinderella**

**Chapter 1**

**Destiny's**

"There he is! catch him!" a blue uniformed police guard points as a figure stands on a building, his hoodie falling off as he turns his short brown hair flowing against the wind, "Thanks for the notice!" he runs jumping on roofs getting away. "Hey hey did you hear?" "what?" girls say as they walk past a hoodied boy, "The thief Romeo got away again!, and the cops couldn't chase after him!" "ehhh really? the blue's deserve it!" the girls say as they change paths the hoodied boy entering his own school, as he takes off his hoodie his brown hair swings as he rubs his head getting his headphones from his bag, he continues walking as he sees the diff. students argue in the corner of his eyes their diff. colored tie's and accesories waving in the small wind, he heads to the red school, listening to the music ringing in his ears, as he reaches his class which is empty as usual, he goes to his seat and grabs out his most recent item his bright white eyes staring at the object, its a hairpin belonging to a girl with black hair her eye's bright blue, as he continues to stare at the pin he hears noises at the door quickly putting the pin away, the teacher comes in his red robes following behind him with the floating books behind him, he turns and see's the brown haired boy, "Good morning Kaze R." Kaze, looks at his teacher his white eyes taking a glance at him, "Morning." as more students start coming in he trails off staring at the blue school.

Meanwhile at that same day a little back in the afternoon...

"Ohh do you think she'll be ok dear?" the women looks up to her husband who replies shortly after, "She'll be fine dear..." he says as the woman glances back and forth between her husband and her daughter, The girl puts her hands on the moms face, her green eyes stareing at the mothers bright blue eyes, "I'll be fine mother... im just going to be chosen in which division i'll be going too"

the girl lets go as the mother starts tearing up her black long hair bouncing as she hugs her blonde haired girl "IM GOING TO MISS YOU!" she crys as she hugs her daughter tight, the blonde taps on the moms shoulder signifying she cant breath, as the mom lets go she sniffles her husband putting his hand on her shoulder telling her it'll be ok as they watch the simple dressed girl leave, waving a small bye the girl walks out of the house heading to the divison center, saying goodbye to her fellow "Grey's" as she goes on. As she finally reaches the area she is immedietly greeted by the guards of the place bowing as she continues walking turning her head around silently asking them not to bow as the guards look at her she turns around, as she opens the door she see's a blue haired girl with white robes her long hair reaching to her ankels, "Ah, there you are, I suspect you are Ella Fly?" as the blonde walks up to the woman she replies, "Yes... and who are you?..." she says in confusion staring at the other woman, the woman smiles "I am Miaku, I'll be your chooser." The blonde smiles "Nice too meet you, thanks for being my chooser today!" the woman is taken abak by her small hyperness but then smiles as she leads the way, they both soon reach too a room when it opens there are two man arguing, both wearing diffrent colors, as Miaku steps first both of the men bow and as soon Ella appears both seem to freeze for a moment but soon raise thier heads and say at the same time, "My lady" Miaku greets them as she introduces Ella, soon after they get too tests, and she passes them all, but there was then one test which made Miaku and the other two men raise an eyebrow, it was too choose who too save, there were 3 mice in total two were male one was female which was her, she had too choose, but as it set to motion she made the mouse go in a full circle and was able to bring both mice too the one which represented her, after these tests both were arguing but then Miaku spoke, "I Suggest I take her under my arms as a part of the White clans" both men immedietly stopped and stared at Miaku their mouths agape, the two men soon agreed seeming to have no choice, after the disscusion ended, Ella went home and told her parents she was apart of the white colors which made both thier mouths agape mostly the dad which was rare... (This ended around the same time as the school ended for Kaze)

And the story began...


End file.
